


you wanna be high for this

by punisher_punisher



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bickering, Bottom Lee Jeno, Canon Compliant, M/M, Manhandling, Mild dacryphilia, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punisher_punisher/pseuds/punisher_punisher
Summary: “You only train with me so you can get into my pants later, you dick.” concludes Jeno, purposefully tugging on Jaemin’s hair harder, which only results into the other’s smile widening even more.“Maybe so.” chuckles Jaemin, squeezing Jeno’s ass playfully. “I mean, where’s the fun in working this hard if I don’t get anything out of it? And you’ve got to admit these shorts are really doing wonders for your legs and ass. I simply cannot pass up an opportunity like that.”(or Jaemin and Jeno are sports freaks and have gross, sweaty sex after their morning jogs)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	you wanna be high for this

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say besides jeno bottom bitch, thank you.

_"Close your eyes, lay yourself beside me_

_Hold tight for this ride_

_We don't need no protection_

_Come alone, we don't need attention”_

-The Weeknd, High For This

The entrance door creaks open. 

The sound of it is followed by the loud thud of a body hitting the wall near it. A pained whimper leaves Jeno’s mouth before he looks up at the culprit and makes an unimpressed face, brows tightly knit together as he massages the place where the door handle had dug painfully into his side.

“Na Jaemin, what the fuck?” Jeno’s voice is only a step above a whisper. It’s too early for any of the other members to be awake so they have to be considerate.

Jaemin’s sharp eyes soften at the sight of Jeno rubbing his back, an apologetic look painted over his features.

“I’m sorry, baby.” he says in a sweet tone, carding his hand through Jeno’s messy, damp hair. “You just looked so good, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Does your attraction to me measure in how badly you want to slam me against a metal door knob?” Jeno asks but there’s no real bite to his question. The pain is already starting to fade and he can’t find the strength to be mad at his boyfriend when he is looking down at him like a kicked puppy. It’s kind of ironic considering the fact that Jeno was the one who got kicked, or more like pushed against a hard object, but he lets it slide nonetheless.

“Don’t be mean. It was an accident.” whines Jaemin.

“Sure it was.” Jeno might not be mad but he is not above teasing Jaemin, not when his reactions are always so genuine. “So —” Jeno decides to change the subject, his arms slowly slithering around Jaemin’s neck. He pulls him close enough to feel their breaths mingling. “— mind telling me why I had to take a door knob to my gut just now?”

Jaemin sighs exasperatedly but the corners of his lips, which curl upside, give away the fact that he’s enjoying Jeno's little verbal attack more than he’s willing to admit.

“Jeno, my dearest, you looked so fucking hot just now. I simply wanted to appreciate all that beauty by feeling you up a bit in the hallway and then, hopefully, pursuing you into having hot, sweaty sex with me.” Jaemin’s eyebrows are wiggling in a suggestive manner but the action is too exaggerated for it to be taken seriously. It’s almost comical, his voice clearly teasing but there’s a certain weight to the words. Jeno can tell that Jaemin’s only half joking, which for some reason renders him speechless, a pretty pink colour climbing up his neck and settling on his cheeks.

The reaction seems to revive some of Jaemin’s confidence back because he slides a hand down and grips Jeno’s waist, his eyes strained on Jeno’s lips in a manner almost predatory. Jaemin looks like he’s getting ready to pounce and devour Jeno whole.

“Jen,” he says slowly, his voice low and scratchy. It makes Jeno weak in the knees. Jaemin uses his other hand to gently cup Jeno’s sweaty face, thumbing at his bottom lip.” can I?” 

“Yeah,” Jeno breathes out. It’s nothing more than a whisper, a soft barely there word but Jaemin is close enough to hear it perfectly. He leans in and captures Jeno’s parted lips into a sweet kiss.

It’s _almost_ too sweet, the way Jaemin kisses that is. He licks into Jeno’s mouth who goes limp embarrassingly fast. It’s entirely too easy to let himself go when he knows Jaemin will be there to catch him always. It feels safe inside Jaemin’s arms, which can rock him gently as they both go to sleep but are also capable of taking him apart in the most painstaking of ways.

Jeno feels Jaemin’s palm creeping lower until it grabs his ass firmly through the shorts he had thrown on earlier for their morning jog. Jeno’s already starting to feel heady but he can’t tell if it’s from the way Jaemin is pressing him against the wooden door or if it’s the exhaustion finally making itself present. All he knows is that kissing Jaemin feels like being fed ambrosia straight from Ganymede's sturdy hand. It’s sedative in a way, which makes his body relax to the point where Jaemin has to bear the weight of two bodies — his own and Jeno’s. 

A dull ache is beginning to settle into Jeno’s bones from the vigorous training earlier. Him and Jaemin had started running laps in the nearby park as of recently. It’s a taxing activity but Jeno likes pushing his body to its limits, seeing how far he can stretch before the links between his muscles are torn apart completely. His breathing was already ragged before Jaemin slotted their mouths together but now it feels like he’s trying to steal the air from Jeno’s lungs entirely. He’s beginning to get light-headed, hands fisting Jaemin’s blonde locks tight in an attempt to ground himself.

Jaemin seems to sense that Jeno’s starting to go limp because he pulls away. They stare at each other for a while, both of them flushed, a thin layer of sweat covering their skin from head to toe. Jaemin sobers up first, his lips suddenly stretching into a greasy smile. It’s almost terrifying, the way the light reflects onto his sharp teeth. Jaemin presses their bodies impossibly close and Jeno can already feel the outline of his cock against his own thigh.

“You only train with me so you can get into my pants later, you dick.” concludes Jeno, purposefully tugging on Jaemin’s hair harder, which only results into the other’s smile widening even more. 

“Maybe so.” Jaemin chuckles, squeezing Jeno’s ass playfully. “I mean, where’s the fun in working this hard if I don’t get anything out of it? And you’ve got to admit these shorts are really doing wonders for your legs and ass. I simply cannot pass up an opportunity like that.”

“Fuck you.” hisses Jeno, still mindful of the early hour and their friends sleeping just down the corridor. He’s flaming and with Jaemin’s frame caging him against the door Jeno feels small, needy. He hates Jaemin’s witty remarks and quick hands because they always catch him off guard. Jaemin has always been a wild card even before they started dating but when they got together it grew increasingly more difficult to read him — one second he’s hugging Jeno from behind and nuzzling into his neck like a stray cat, starved for attention, the next he’s pressing into him and turning him into a blubbering mess. Jeno hates that he loves it. It’s exciting, a rush of blood to the head. It keeps him on his toes constantly.

“My offer still stands,” says Jaemin coyly this time. He leans in and leaves a small kiss on the corner of Jeno’s mouth. “ wanna move this to your room?” 

Jeno can still feel Jaemin pressing up against him and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t already turned on as well. There’s a spark in Jaemin’s eyes, something mischievous. Jaemin has always been a master in his own domain — a trickster perfectly capable of hiding his true intentions. The look he’s giving Jeno is a promise to take him on a wild ride.

He nods hastily and lets Jaemin lead him down the hallway. They’re careful not to make too much noise but the second they enter Jeno’s bedroom and the door shuts closed, Jeno drops the timidity and pushes Jaemin onto the mattress. It’s a bit embarrassing how quickly Jaemin can get him all desperate and needy but Jeno doesn’t have time to dwell on that fact, instead he climbs on top of Jaemin and continues where they left off.

There’s little finesse to Jeno’s movements as he catches Jaemin’s lips into a bruising kiss. Jaemin smiles at his boyfriend’s eagerness, his hands going from his shoulders down to his hips where they settle comfortably.

“Eager, aren’t we?” 

“It’s your fault.” Jeno hisses, his hips rolling down to get some friction but the layers of clothing aren’t helping him much. He’s straining against his boxers and he wants nothing more than to tear them off but first he decides to indulge Jaemin. It’s always more satisfying when Jeno lets Jaemin dictate the pace because he knows just how much to stall before it becomes too much. Once he’s sure Jeno is on the verge of losing his mind Jaemin gives him exactly what he wants. Jeno’s grown used to Jaemin’s antics in that sense.

“True.” Jaemin grins, clearly pleased with himself. “Want me to take responsibility?” he asks, rubbing himself against Jeno’s ass, who sighs softly from the sudden movement. 

“You better.”

They’re too horny and tired to bother with foreplay so it only takes seconds for them to strip bare, naked bodies pressing up against one another. Jeno loves sitting on top of Jaemin like that, it makes him feel powerful, mighty. It makes the fact that Jaemin can still turn him into a hot mess that much sweeter of a treat. It’s a game of predator and prey, a play pretend. Jeno likes it when he feels in control, he also likes it when Jaemin strips him from it entirely. That’s why sex with him feels so good. They’ve adapted to each other's needs and demands.

Jeno gets tired of making out quickly and reaches for the lube in his bed nightstand. He shoves it into Jaemin’s hand who looks at him with quiet amusement. Jaemin uncaps it and squeezes plenty on his fingers, which he guides to Jeno’s exposed hole. He wastes no time stalling instead he pushes a finger in immediately and watches as Jeno’s face screws into one of surprise, a soft moan leaving his parted lips.

“Fuck,” he whimpers as Jaemin starts moving the finger around only to stop abruptly. Jeno’s closed eyes open slowly and are met with the sight of Jaemin’s shit eating grin, which splits his face in half and makes him look like a marionette doll. “What?” he asks, his voice coming out more annoyed than he intended it to.

“You’re still loose from yesterday, baby.” Jaemin’s voice is annoyingly high-pitched. He pushes a second finger almost effortlessly as if to emphasize his point and starts moving them in and out at a slow pace. “See? You’re sucking me in so easily.” 

“Shut it.” Jeno whines, his body flushing from the implication of Jaemin’s words. His face is burning red and there’s a sheen of sweat gathered at his brow.

“Now, why would I do that when it makes you this bashful?” Jaemin’s fingers are starting to pick up speed, the pads brushing over Jeno’s walls in search of his prostate. “You look so cute when you’re shy, baby. I almost want to eat you up when you look at me like that, did you know that?”

“Jaemin, shut up, I swear.” Jeno’s voice is shaky as he braces himself on Jaemin’s hard chest and tries to give the man under him a threatening look. Jaemin almost giggles at Jeno’s attempt to stare him down because it somehow makes him look even more adorable but he decides against it. He doesn’t want to hurt Jeno’s pride.

“The more you tell me to shut up, the more I want to play with you. We’ve already established that, love.”

“Just — _ah_ — hurry up, okay?”

Jaemin really wants to tease Jeno more but he knows they both won’t last much longer, the leftover adrenaline always makes them over excited, like a time bomb on the verge of exploding, so he starts moving his fingers faster. The third one is a bit harder to get in but not impossible. It makes Jeno’s soft gasps turn louder, breathier. After some bumping around Jaemin finds the right angle, which makes Jeno screw his eyes shut, a desperate cry leaving his mouth. 

“Fuck, _there_. Jaemin, please.”

Jaemin crooks his fingers, speeding up the trusts gradually. They were already drenched when they stumbled into the building but now they’re sweating bullets. Thick droplets of water are running down Jeno’s chest and face, his freshly dyed hair damp and sticking to his forehead. They probably stink but Jaemin can’t find the will to care, the sight of Jeno all but melting on top of him making the experience more than worth it. 

Jaemin’s about to try and nudge in his pinky alongside the other three fingers just to see how Jeno would react when he speaks up: “I’m good — _fuck_ — I’m good, Jaem. Please put it in already.” Jeno’s blabbering at this point and Jaemin can’t deny him anything when he looks this fucked out. Desperation suits him or maybe Jaemin just likes seeing him crack open, begging to be filled up.

He reaches a hand to fish out a condom from the drawer but Jeno swats it away, an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

“What’s wrong, Jen?” asks Jaemin sweetly, rubbing Jeno’s hip with his thumb in a soothing manner.

“Can we,” he begins asking, voice unsure and small.” Can we, umm, do it raw this time?”

Jaemin takes a step back to make sure he’s heard Jeno correctly. When the words finally register he can feel his cock twitching from where it’s laying on his stomach. Jeno and him have been dating for a little over a year now and recently decided to get tested. They were both clean but due to their hectic schedules and constantly being out of the dorms they’d only had time to have sex properly once. Jaemin can still recall it vividly, however. Being inside of Jeno without a condom had been a new experience for both of them. Just the thought of his cum dripping out of Jeno’s ass makes Jaemin’s dick leak.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Are you sure?” Jaemin asks to make sure.

“I am, just. Please do it already. I won’t last much longer and I really want to feel you inside of me.” 

Jaemin nods and then proceeds to coat his dick in the leftover lube. He gives it a few pumps, hissing under his breath from finally getting something tight around it. He helps Jeno lift his hips up, situating him right over his cock. Jaemin grabs Jeno’s asscheeks, pulling them apart to expose his wet hole. Jeno wraps a hand around Jaemin firmly and slowly guides the head of his dick inside, letting out a sigh at the intrusion. After some fumbling around Jaemin is settled all the way in, the position making Jeno feel so full and stretched out. It’s almost too much.

“Nana.” Jeno breathes the word out like a prayer.

“Come on, baby.” Jaemin encourages him, hands sliding over his toned thighs. “Show me how much you want it.”

“Fuck.” Jeno swears but still he places his hands on Jaemin’s chest and starts lifting himself up slowly. Jaemin’s cock is about to slide out when Jeno slams back down forcefully, the sound of skin against skin echoing loudly in the otherwise quiet room . Jeno moans loudly when he feels the head of Jaemin’s dick hitting his prostate. 

“You’re doing so well, love.” coos Jaemin before he drags Jeno down for another kiss, biting down on his bottom lip, swallowing the sounds Jeno’s making.

Jeno keens at the praise. He picks up a steady pace and even though his thighs are already quivering he does his best to show Jaemin how good he’s making him feel. The friction is making Jeno’s head spin. Feeling Jaemin’s cock rubbing against his walls is something he’ll never get tired of. Jeno feels impossibly full, the stretch has him letting out embarrassingly high-pitched moans. 

He’s about to lift himself up again when Jaemin wraps a hand around his leaking member, squeezing it tightly. The sudden touch makes him lose footing, his body collapsing on top of Jaemin’s. Jeno’s legs are trembling pitifully.

“Nana,” he whines against Jaemin’s sweaty neck. “Can’t — _ah_ — I can’t.” there are tears pricking in Jeno’s eyes and it feels like his thighs are going to split open. It’s good, it’s so fucking good but his legs are too tired. He lets out a little sob, the tears threatening to spill out.

“Shhhh, you did so well, baby. Let me finish you off, okay?” Jaemin’s hands slide down, settling on Jeno’s hips. He props his knees up and starts trusting up slowly while Jeno lays on his chest unmoving, his whole body trembling weakly. 

Jaemin can feel Jeno’s hard cock trapped between their bodies and the way Jeno is mindlessly rutting against his abdomen, desperately chasing his release. He’s beginning to clench around Jaemin, which means he’s close.

Jaemin picks up his pace, bouncing Jeno on his dick who keeps letting out sweet sounds, which get muffled from where he’s resting his head in the crook of Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin’s trusts turn hard and fast, the pace irregular due to the angle and Jeno’s weight on top of him but he manages to make it work. 

“Are you close, love?” whispers Jaemin against Jeno’s red ear, biting down on the lobe gently. There’s a muffled noise against his collarbones, which sounds like a yes.

It only takes a few more seconds before Jeno is tightening around him like a vice grip and cumming all over their chests. Jaemin digs his nails deeper into the soft skin of Jeno’s hips. Jeno’s insides are so warm and snug around his cock. Jaemin feels his stomach tightening before he gets pushed over the edge. He bites down onto Jeno’s shoulder as he shoots his load inside, filling him to the brim. Jeno, still hazy from his own orgasm, wiggles around helplessly as little noises escape from between his red lips.

“Fuck,” Jaemin swears in a hushed tone, his voice raw and scratchy. 

They’re both breathing heavily, the air in the room too dense for their liking. They’ll have to air out the room later but for now they’re laying spent on top of the sheets, which are soaked in their sweat and cum. 

Jaemin tries to pull out but Jeno whines loudly in protest so he decides to leave it like that for a bit.

“Are you doing okay?” asks Jaemin, rubbing Jeno’s legs to ease some of the tension build there.

“You suck ass.” groans Jeno.” We’ve been doing leg work for like a week, why did you make me ride you? I can’t feel my fucking thighs.”

Jaemin giggles only for Jeno to reammerge from the crook of his neck and slap a hand over his mouth.

“And now you’re laughing at my misery? Why couldn’t you just have fucked me missionary like all these middle aged couples do?” Jaemin slaps his ass, which makes Jeno drop his hand in surprise.

“Now where’s the fun in that, baby? You’re such a pillow princess, God.”

“Am not.”

“Are, too.” Jeno pouts at the accusation and Jaemin can’t help but drag him down to kiss him shortly.” Come on, don’t be mad at me. I love pampering you but you look so good on top.”

“I look good always, you just wanted to see me crying.”

Jaemin shrugs, clearly not denying Jeno’s accusation.

“Are you okay, though?” he asks, tone a bit more serious this time around.

“I’m fine but you’ll have to carry me to the bathtub with your strong, manly arms.” Jaemin chuckles a bit at Jeno’s choice of words.

“Your guns are literally bigger than mine but okay.” 

They lay for a little while longer before Jaemin pulls out carefully. Jeno gasps at the sudden emptiness, Jaemin’s cum slowly trickling down his thighs. The sight is obscene, it makes Jaemin’s head dizzy with desire. Despite Jeno’s protests about his legs hurting like hell once they enter the bathroom they’re quick to get their hands on each other once again. The bathtub is small and the surface is hard on both their knees but when Jeno feels Jaemin slipping in easily all words of complaint die down on the tip of his tongue. The sound of the water splashing around and falling onto the tiles is accompanied by Jeno’s quiet moans, his whole body trembling under Jaemin’s sturdy frame. 

Once they finish Jeno’s left dizzy and full, his eyes shutting down from the surge of tiredness, which crashes onto him like a tidal wave. Jaemin is quick to scrub him clean and drag him to the bed. He strips it bare of the dirty sheets, not bothering with putting on different ones and helps Jeno lay down.

“Sorry.” he whispers softly into Jeno’s ear as they drift to sleep. ”I’ll make it up to you later, love.”

"You better."

**Author's Note:**

> i planned this whole thing out on a two hour long flight back home, please enjoy. also i'm looking through my notes and one of them reads: "HA! as if, Dream are literally fucking jobless! this single line is reason enough to put an AU tag instead of canon compliant because it's just that unrealistic."(referring to "They were both clean but due to their hectic schedules and constantly being out of the dorms they’d only had time to have sex properly once." this sentence)
> 
> also leaves a comment or else nct won't notice your tweet during their menpas ever <333


End file.
